My Old Love, My New Life
by KendallCullen333
Summary: Bella lost Jasper and Edward and Carlisle, but when she see's Edward at school will she stay with him or go with Edward. Rated M for my colorful language. Limes no Lemons though. Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own Twilight my name is not SM.


**I hope you like this it kinda serious, not my norm, but whatever. Here I go...**

**Bella POV**

**1840(don't know when it happened. That is a guess if you know the right thing tell me.)**

My Confederate, my love gone, how. I just got the letter my Jasper a MIA, missing in action. I have to see him again no matter what. I lost my dad, Carlisle now my love. What have I done to deserve such bad luck. But here the thing I don't feel like he's gone, maybe he's still here I really hope. I love you Major, forever and always.

Present (still Bella POV

I'm getting ready to go to Forks High School in Washington aka Hell. I put on a black mini skirt and a pink camo shirt with combat boots. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and put on a little make up for color **(A/N Bella's a vampire you will find out later, why.)** I had some time before I had to do to school. I sat down on my neon pink bed spread and thought of my other life in another time.

**Flashback**

I was sitting by the pond staring at the reflections in the water, when I felt strong arms grab me from behind.

"Jasper" I squealed as he chuckled.

"Sorry Darlin'." Jasper said in his southern drawl.

"Of course you are Major." I said with fake anger.

"You know me to well." Jasper sighed. I laughed as he captured my lips with his own.

**End Flashback**

I sighed I really miss Jazz. He was my rock, my love, my everything. He helped me when my father disappeared. When I lost him I went out to our pond and was bitten by a nomad, he didn't kill me though I found that strange. Then I met Edward Masen after I was changed he helped heal me and became my best friend, I lost him to the Spanish Influenza. I realized that I had to go to school. I could always teleport, I have just about every power known to mankind, But that might scare some people. I sighed and walked to my green Kawasaki ZX-12R motorcycle, and hopped on. I drove down the curvy roads and looked at the moss covered trees and low hanging branches. It was so peaceful I could have stayed there forever, but I have school. I finished the drive to the school and pulled up to a brick and wood building. The main office my target. I walked over to the office lady Ms. Cope

"Excuse me." I asked her as I dazzled here with my hundred watt smile. "I need my schedule"

"H-here you g-go." She stuttered as I took the papers out of her hands.

"Thanks" I said over my shoulder as I walked out of the office door and into the school, then I smelled it, vampires. DAMN. I hate running into them they all want me for my powers. I tried to push that aside as I walked toward my first class, English, but that's difficult when you have to listen to their lust and envious thoughts about me. But one thought caught me of guard

- Is she related to the Cullens.

Why would somebody have my last name, it's not popular, I found it strange, but my musing where cut short by a kid.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton." The kid said.

"I'm Bella" I said with an irritated smile. I heard in his thoughts that he was going to ask me out so I quickly walked over to the English class door and saw somebody I never thought I'd see again staring back at me.

"Edward." I cried jumping into his arms, forgetting he wasn't suppose to be alive and there was a lot of people looking at us for a moment.

"How are you alive." I gasped staring into his golden eyes.

"I was change by another vampire." He said in a harmonious voice.

"Oh" Was all I could say. Then he smiled.

"Would you like to meet the rest of my family after school." He said

"Of course" I said with a smile, but are talking was cut short when the teacher walked in. The rest of the day went smoothly. Soon it was the end of the day and Edward was pulling me by the hand to a silver Volvo. He opened the door for me and then I remembered my motorcycle.

"Edward stop!" I said before he started the car. "My baby is in the parking lot I'm not leaving without it." Edward sighed.

"Go get your car and follow me." He said. I squealed and ran to my baby and hopped on and followed Edward down the highway and narrow streets tell we came to a big mansion. Edward stopped his car and I stopped my motorcycle. Edward was by my side helping me off in seconds. I could still hear Clair de Lune coming from his car.

"May I have this dance Ms. Swan." He asked like a good gentlemen.

"Why of course Mr. Masen." I said like a southern belle. He grabbed my hand and we twirled and dance until he pulled me toward him, but before are lips could meet I heard a southern voice call out.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to my love." I remembered that voice it was Majors.

**IMPORTANT READ PLEASE**

**Well there it is this might be a one shot I don't know. I'm so freaking confused. I like the story. but if nobody reads it whats the point, right. But guess what this is a thousand words exactly.**

**Wait lets make a deal.**

**Is that okay. If I get 10 reviews I'll continue. If I don't I won't continue it's that simple.**

**Thats it.**

**TTFN.**

**-Kendall**


End file.
